


Untitled Days

by Laplace_Aura



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Goose Prevents Canonical Character Death By Being Horrible, Goose Resolves Elaborate Charade Of Secrets By Honking At People, Hurt/Comfort, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), Sharing a Bed, Untitled Goose Game References, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/pseuds/Laplace_Aura
Summary: Officially on-record the Hope's Peak Academy greenhouse only has five chickens in it's chicken coop.Unfortunately as events unfolded nobody officially changed those records to make note of the recent addition.A goose.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Untitled Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



**[Hope's Peak Academy, fifth floor, Greenhouse]**  
A soft yet distinct "Honk" echoed out into the climate-controlled greenhouse of Hope's Peak Academy.  
  
Shortly after a series of louder, aggressive, and almost button-press spamming honks were elicited from an unknown source. This unknown source would be made clear by the distressed clucks that followed immediately after, and then spread out into the greenhouse at large.  
  


"Monokuma you're needed on the 5th floor. It's the Greenhouse... again." a sultry and almost regal voice intoned into a microphone from the control-room.  


After a series of clunkings about within the cramped access-tunnels the robotic bear popped out into the greenhouse. Shouting, more shouting, and then finally just a number of clucking chickens corralled back into the coop... except something was missing.  


"HONK!" The missing resident made itself clear to Monokuma as it snapped it's beak at the strange interloper advancing towards it. The beak-snapping stopped as it was grabbed swiftly by the neck and tossed like a bowling pin into the pen.  


"And that's that!" Monokuma stated with pride to his current lack of an audience, and scampered off towards the access-hatch once more.

Once he'd entered the honks resumed, and the operator at the console decided that was enough. It was time to mute the microphones in the Greenhouse, and when it became clear the honks carried through to the halls it would be the entire floor that had to be muted.  


By the time the honks were noticed coming from the third floor it was too late. The shudders between the third and fourth, and fourth and fifth would not close again. Jammed.

  


**[Hope's Peak Academy, first floor, Dormitories]**  
As Leon Kuwata prepared for his next swing, muscle-memory activating as if the fake sword he held was a bat with the target in his sights... the room's bell sounded. His strike connected with Sayaka's wrist forcing her to drop the knife, but it wasn't followed up with the pursuit he would've had to make to finish this nightmare. He bolted from the room with the sword in hand looking for the interloper, and finding nobody ran to his room spooked.  


Sayaka emerged from the restroom and retrieved the knife with her un-injured hand and exited. What would she do now that she'd survived a botched attempt at escape... she had no idea as doors along the hall began to open one by one, and the class as a whole came out to check who had gone about ringing doorbells.

Shortly after the class stood in the hall gathered to discuss the matter of the two classmates now locked in their rooms. Both had attempted to commit murder, and failed.  


Celestia came forward with the point that while the bear had a whole system in place to respond to the very murders that one would gain their escape with there was nothing for failed attempts. Nothing for survivors but an infirmary that was now unlocked like the rest of the school had been.  


"All intentionally mind you!" The bear had chimed in to make sure everyone knew this was no mistake. No accident.  


The goose honked.  


Debate continued as to what punishment could be appropriate, and Ishimaru was adamant that there _must_ be a punishment for such a horrible thing. After more debate Naegi had offered that the attempted murderers be interrogated, maybe if that was the right word. Kirigiri informed him that questioning would be appropriate to determine motive, and that maybe it was the right word.  


Since Naegi was her childhood friend he couldn't lead questioning with Sayaka, which left the job to Kirigiri. That meant he could speak with Leon, and Togami joined him. Sakura and Asahina would guard Sayaka's room while Hagakure and Hifumi would guard Leon's. Celestia volunteered to assist Kirigiri in the talks, and was led in alongside her.  


The goose followed the two into Celestia's room.

  


"I have to hand it to you Maizono-chan, tricking Naegi into switching rooms with you so that you could set up a murder scene? It's not the worst idea I've ever heard." Celestia opened, pacing about the room on her heels with an almost wicked grin. "Aside from the fact that there wasn't much of a plan for after you stabbed him was there?"  


"E-eh what are you talking about?" She defensively responded. "I would ne-"  


"HONK!" The goose let out, leaping forwards at Sayaka with horrible intent.  


Or at least that's how it must have seemed to a young girl being interrogated. Kirigiri grabbed the goose and set it down before sighing. "Since we already have a lie-detector baiting her really isn't necessary." Kirigiri offered, looking over to her fellow classmate.  


"How unscrupulous of me, baiting poor Maizono-chan after all she's been through?" She mused, putting the clawed finger to her chin, "But if that's what you insist, all I'm left with wondering is why such a sweet idol would ever think of going through with it..."  


Kirigiri shrugged, and looked at Sayaka, "She has a point. Given the time that's passed since motives were passed out I have reason to suspect this is related."  


She averted the unknown ultimate's gaze. If she couldn't lie she could stay silent, right?  


"If we're allowed to entertain guesses could it be the rest of your troupe?" Celestia asked, and was met with Sayaka's gaze. "In truth my own was a horrid little note about my dear cat. Of course cats are independent and there should be no cause for concern about such a regal beast, but it did leave _me_ wondering if I might be wrong and that something must have happened to my beloved Grand Bois."  


Sayaka wanted to double-in on herself in that moment, and almost seemed like she'd find the capacity to do it and disappear from this world. "You wouldn't understand."  


"Understand what?" Kirigiri asked, shifting on her own heels. "Everyone received their own motive Sayaka. We're all trapped here together."  


She shook her head, and then opened her mouth as if to shout. She caught herself, and choked a sob. "I just... I don't know what I'd do if I let them suffer without even trying."  


"You have a manager right?" Celestia chimed in.  


Sayaka nodded.  


"And bodyguards?"  


She nodded again.  


"I don't think there's anything you could do on your own that could save them from whatever your manager or bodyguards couldn't. Nothing a murder would accomplish at least," she mused, and flashed a devilish smile, "It really does beg the question... what game are we actually playing?"  


As the group reconvened it became clear there was nothing they could do beyond try to get the pair to reconcile. Everyone present was suffering in a game of not knowing what was really happening to them or those they loved. Ishimaru as the self-appointed bastion of justice approved this resolution. After a deeply rocky conversation between the two regarding a whole scenario of having been 'betrayed by an icon I admired', the two reconciled and understood they'd been pitted against both each other and their classmates by the nature of this game. For the most part the resolution came when the goose rounded a corner and dropped a few photos on the ground. As the class examined the photos together they callously ignored their handsome headmaster telling them they weren't supposed to have such photos.  


"If I may be so presumptuous what are we supposed to do with the goose?" Celestia asked, her back turned as she looked at the goose. "Where will it stay, and where did it come from?"  


As she turned about she faced the rest of the class who had put their fingers to the respective tips of their noses. The responsibility of the goose fell to her. Nobody wanted to be responsible regardless of what good it had brought, and she had been the one to address the question.  


She turned to Asahina, "Isn't your room empty anyway?"  


Asahina nodded, "Yeah, I've been staying with Sakura-"  


Sakura had put her hand over the shorter girl's mouth, "But that doesn't mean the goose can have it, just because-"  


Asahina had put her hand over Sakura's mouth. The two had sworn each other to secrecy.  


Celestia turned to finally address the headmaster she had forsaken, "Surely there must be another solution..."  


"The goose isn't a student. You can't just give it a bedroom and think that's the end of it. I won't stand for participation trophies being handed out like that!" He said, and disappeared into one of his hatches. "Either take it back to the greenhouse or keep it, and that's final!"  


"Greenhouse...?" Naegi asked a bit confused.  


"I said that's final!" the bear echoed on the speakers, and so it was that Celestia became the owner of an un-Ultimate Goose.

Thus began the Untitled Days.  
What followed was a sequence of rooms being explored, confused students, and eventually the goose appearing with a pile of money that was determined to be nearly Ten Billion Yen. Only nearly as the Goose was running off with a stack of bills in it's beak.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that when I read this prompt I realized I was legally, no, _morally_ obligated to write it no matter what, and that I knew exactly where the goose would come into play.  
> The rest was merely a formality.  
> Also y'all have no idea how much I hate leaving parts of this as unfinished and unformatted as I did. This kind of ran away from me as I kept wanting to open up the scope of this when, oops flashfic exchange... I'm tempted to redo this down the road as a chaptered fic or write oneshots in the same 'au'. If I do I'll end up tagging "Celestia & Goose" bc treating the goose as being her unofficial pet is lowkey hilarious to me.  
> I'll reveal my original outline in the comments when authors are revealed. If I don't, ping me on discord.  
> As a bonus have this shitpost line I cut after the "what game are we playing" musing:  
> [Sayaka looked up into those red eyes and asked, "Could you explain what a Grand Bois is?"]


End file.
